The Last Voyage
The Last Voyage is the ninth episode in the second season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 22nd overall in the series. Synopsis On the Dark Island, the Stone Army is preparing for their war on Ninjago, mining a mysterious goo that the Overlord says is concentrated Evil. He tells Garmadon that they need a Super-Weapon unlike anything ever seen. Back in Ninjago, Zane sends his falcon to investigate the island. while the other Ninja and Nya try to repair the Bounty. It is hopeless, and the Ninja despair of defeating the Stone Army. It is then that Misako tells them of the Temple of Light, where the Golden Weapons were imbued with their powers. There, the Ninja can unlock their True Potential on their own and supercharge Lloyd, enabling him to defeat the Stone Army. They set sail for the Dark Island on the Bounty, leaving Dareth to guard the escapees from Ninjago. During the voyage, the falcon reaches the Dark Island and all are witness to it being attacked and seemingly destroyed. The Bounty is then struck by a storm and attacked by starteeth, vicious ship-eating creatures that leave the Bounty without any steering, a damaged mast and a hole in their side. They eventually run aground on an uncharted island with a lighthouse. There, they find Zane's father, the Tinkerer. While he entertains them, the Tinkerer explains that after he flicked Zane's memory switch and died, Samukai arrived and brought him back to life, forcing him to construct their advanced war machines. To make sure he did not escape from the island, the Skeletons chained a Leviathan to keep guard. Though Zane is glad to see his father again, the Tinkerer was always afraid that Zane might be ashamed of him for creating the weapons for the Skeleton Army, but Zane soon dispels his fears. Zane's father agrees to repair the Bounty, but just as they are setting off, the Leviathan attacks. Zane dives overboard and cuts the chain holding the creature in place. In return for this, the Leviathan releases the Bounty. When asked by Sensei Wu how he knew the beast would do that, Zane explains that nothing deserves to be held captive, even a monster. With the creature freed and the Tinkerer on board, the Bounty, once again airborne, continues its journey to the Dark Island. Plot Master Wu, Zane, and his Falcon are standing on a peak, observing how the Dark Island has appeared in the middle of the ocean and how the Stone Army mysteriously disappeared. Zane sends his falcon to see what's on the Island while the others are working on the rocket boosters of the Bounty. Misako leads the others inside saying there is a way to defeat the Stone Army within the scrolls. She tells them the power of the Green Ninja can only be unlocked when the four protectors (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane) find their true elemental power. She explains that they can find their elemental powers at the Temple of Light, which is located on The Dark Island. Since the Bounty can't fly, they decide to sail there instead. The Bounty is placed at the dock, while everyone is saying their goodbyes to everyone they love, except for Zane. Zane tells Master Wu he will miss Ninjago but is excited about the future. The rest of the Ninja board the ship and set sail to the Island. The Ninja ponder what they think is on the Island, but Lloyd wonders if it will be the end of their destiny. Zane checks his falcon vision and sees that he has arrived at the Dark Island, when a Stone Warrior shoots him down, leaving Zane with no family left. Misako than points out a storm heading their way. Meanwhile on the Dark Island, Garmadon thinks it's foolish "playing in the mud" when the Overlord explains it's not mud, but Dark Matter, a horrible substance that can turn the kindest of man dark as night. The Bounty crew struggle to fight the storm and are soon attacked by Starteeth, fish that devour ships until they sink. They use their Spinjitzu to throw them off board, but soon realize they have already chewed a hole in the ship. On the bottom deck, the crew is trying to get all the water off the ship, when Zane claims he senses something. They crash on an Island which holds a large brick lighthouse prison. They climb the stairs and are greeted by Dr. Julien, Zane's creator. He invites everyone inside and explains to Zane how he is alive, despite his memories saying he had passed. After he turned off Zane's memory switch, Samukai revived him with an antidote called Resurrectea and forced him to build vehicles and weapons for the army. When Dr. Julien refuses, the skeletons take him to the prison with a toolbox and say once he has built everything, he will be able to see Zane again. Then, Samukai chained a Leviathan to the bottom of the sea, though Samukai never returned. Suddenly, the Leviathan checks in on Dr. Julien while the Ninja and others hide. Kai and Nya ask Dr. Julien to fix the rocket boosters before "it" comes back. They began to work together to fix the boosters. When Zane is finished cooking for his father, Zane asks his father to remove his memory switch so he will never forget his father. Dr. Julien explains that he is perfect just the way he is and is glad he found him. To ruin the moment, the Leviathan returns and they all run aboard the ship and try to fly away. When they are nearly pulled into the water, Zane notices the monster's chained, jumps into the ocean, and places Starteeth on the chain. The monster is freed and releases the Bounty. Zane climbs back onto the Bounty and explains that "no one deserves be held captive. Not even a monster." Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Lou - Kirby Morrow *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Starteeth - Vincent Tong *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *Jay, when he was a kid in disguise in the episode "Child's Play," can be seen clapping after Lou sang a song to Cole. *When Cole whistles the Ninjago theme, it is actually Michael Kramer whistling. *None of the Ninja wear their hoods in this episode. *This is the first appearance of the Lighthouse Prison. It later reappears in the Season 6 episode, "The Last Resort." Errors *When the Ninja see the Starteeth, Cole is wearing his original outfit. *When Lord Garmadon is coming down to see the Stone Warriors and the Dark Matter, he is seen wearing his former helmet. *When Kai asks Jay who was laughing, he says it in Cole's voice. Gallery MoS22Scope.png MoS22Samuplan.png MoS22Pulled.png MoS22Plans.png MoS22Plan.png MoS22Pits.png MoS22Patty.png|Zane's fans MoS22Lou.png MoS22Lookout.png MoS22Lloyd.png MoS22Lighthouse5.png|Dr Julian's prison MoS22Lighthouse4.png MoS22Lighthouse3.png MoS22Lighthouse2.png MoS22LeviEyes.png MoS22LeviCheck.png MoS22Levi2.png MoS22Levi1.png MoS22Julien.png MoS22Inside.png MoS22Forward.png MoS22FalconEyes.png MoS22ErrorCole.png MoS22EntrustDareth.png|Telling Dareth to help protect the city MoS22Edna.png MoS22Darkness.png MoS22Dareth.png MoS22Comfort1.png MoS22Comfort.png MoS22Clock.png MoS22Bye.png MoS22BridgeStorm.png MoS22Bounty5.png MoS22Bounty4.png MoS22Bounty3.png MoS22Bounty2.png MoS22Bounty1.png MoS22Blimp.png MoS22Bike.png MoS22BlueEyes.png MoS22Scroll1.png MoS22Scroll2.png MoS22Spins.png MoS22StarHelp.png MoS22Resurrectea.png MoS22Sunset.png MoS22Swordsman.png MoS22Table.png MoS22TakeOff.png MoS22Tea.png MoS22Teeth.png MoS22Teeth2.png MoS22Teeth3.png MoS22Teeth4.png MoS22Top.png MoS22Tug.png MoS22Watch.png MoS22Wood.png MoS22YoungJay.png Th (20).jpeg Th (57).jpeg pl:Ostatnia podróż Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:Cartoon Network